


Yugi the Reluctant Werewolf

by WavesOver



Series: Science Fiction Double Feature [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Inuyasha; hates his boss likes his coworkers, Racing, Rin is mom friend, So many crossovers, Yami is an egotisical dumbass, and less nice because he doesn't have a yugi to mellow him out, based on Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, even as a henchman he's the mom friend, hinted relationships but nothing concret at this point, like if I tagged them all it would be too much, no no horror only silly, so same as cannon only louder about the stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: The AnnualMonster Racewas in danger of being cancelled due to the werewolf quitting, before Yami found a replacement. Now Yugi has to win the race to get the cure for his new furry state or stay in the castle with the selfish vampire that turned him to begin with.Based on Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf.
Series: Science Fiction Double Feature [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954972
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. The Set-up

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I wrote the horror one with death last week... Now lets do a silly monster comedy! : )

In the hills of Transylvania, there stood a castle. It held the appearance of a long-abandoned palace, with cobwebs and such within the interior. Which makes one wonder why there would be a racetrack so close to it. A racetrack with swamps, quick-sand, and other oddly placed landmarks. But that was intentional, for you see dear reader, this was no ordinary castle. This was the place of the marvelous, exhilarating, spine-chilling, spooktakular race for all the world supernatural creatures. This was the Monste…

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR NOT COMING?!?!”

The statement (shriek) came from a young man, five foot and three inches of sex (and/or arrogance) with (ridiculous) tricolored hair, shaped into a star-like shape on his head. His name (for this century) was Yami, the vampiric head of the Monster Race. Who just heard that his werewolf racer was quitting… THREE WEEKS BEFORE THE RACE! He couldn’t possibility find another werewolf that could resist the urge to run as far as they can from the roaring machines that were on the track!

“Well, what do you mean it’s because of her? .... Well I don’t see why you can’t just ……….. AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGH FINE! GO SHREW YOURSELF OVER FOR A FAT ASS!”

The diminutive Yami sat down, frustrated(pissed) at his inconsiderate (justifiably pissed) werewolf racer. This gave his fledgling, a cheerful, kind-hearted, compassionate, and dumb as heck girl named Sakura, the ideal opportunity to give her sire a hug. Her lack of brains being the result of head trauma that she had before she was turned, she doesn’t get why such a well-intended gesture would cause Yami to go into a raging fit, with words that would make a sailor’s ears bleed. Now, it should be noted that Sakura is VERY simple-minded, so when she heard about her sire’s dilemma (in between blood-inducing curses), she gave a very obvious answer.

“Why not get another werewolf?”

Again, simple. But….

“… Sakura, you brilliant idiot!”

Thus, the Elder vampire gathers the supplies to find the next host for the werewolf curse (one could ask why not have the current werewolf just bite someone of the street but considering how tense their current relationship is…). He, in all of his wisdom, made sure to not keep the ingredients for the spell that will transform an individual into a werewolf but also a way to find the next person who can be affected by the potion (he hoards EVERYTHING). It gave him their name, date of birth, address, e-mail, Facebook, Twitter, AND their current appearance (the scrying mirror was really going above and beyond for our diva of a vampire here).

“Yu-Ghi Mouutoou”

“You’re sayin’ it wrong, dumbass.”

The previous statement was spoken by the (justifiably) angry dog half-breed, whom was unfortunately named Inuyasha. He has been working for our (Bratty) Vampire for a long, LONG time. You see, He only employed half-breeds. They were hard working, resourceful, eager to please (with noted exceptions). Not to mention they were cheap as heck, since no one else is willing to hire them (due to racist bullshit). Yami likes to believe that he is helping them (which is probably what white ladies in the south probably thought what was happening with their black housekeepers).

Inuyasha only glared at his boss, who asks(orders) him to do most of the house maintenance, which in a castle that is at _least_ five centuries old, is quite a bit of work on the man.

“Dog-boy, Bring the Okumura twins. I have a job for them,” Yami proclaimed like a dramatic, hammy actor.

“Yah, yah…. Asshole” Inuyasha muttered as he left his demented boss behind.

Yami smirks into the night, like the weirdo he is, reveling in his ‘success’.

He will have his werewolf, no matter what.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Racing through course is the potential werewolf in question. Yugi had just finished another race, miles ahead of his … persistent (arrogant as hell) rival, Seto Kaiba. His signature car, the Silent Magician, blazing through at top speed to finish first… for the fifth year in a row. He had just taken of his helmet to reveal his (a thousand times better on him than Yami) tricolored hair.

“Yo, Yug! Yah beat that asshole so quick, I’mma gonna need a new pic for mah wallpaper.”

“Don’t you mean background?”

“Nah, I use pics of Kaiba’s ‘just got beaten’ face to decorate mah place.”

“… Why?”

“It wahms mah soul,” Joey says as if he was in love, complete with his phone on top of his heart.

“AAAAAAGHGHFDDGJfdgjharklbfjkdsgvbljdfbvojlfdbvojbsd!!!! FUCK!” the six-foot man-child screamed to the heavens, who were laughing at his misery.

“Der it is,” the blond said as he took the perfect shot to memorialize the arrogant racers defeat.

Yugi shook his head at his friend before going to the rest of his crew, including Tristan (who’s stained in oil), Syaoran (also stained in oil, but more sexy about it), Grandpa Mouto (who’s smiling at his grandson’s victory), and Grandma Tomoya (who is frowning, but hasn’t smiled since her best friend had gone missing). His joy was obvious to anyone who saw him that he was living his best life, doing something he love with the help of his best friends… Unfortunately, an idiot had to ruin it for him.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

It was a full-moon that night, something that was not special on its own. But now, now the light that shines an eerie yellow is a sign, a signal to those who have the mystic bond in their blood to turn them into a werewolf, the ancient ties ripping them from their normal existence into one where their instincts are as much in control of them as their rational minds. And all it takes is just the light of the yellow moon and a bit of a potion. Admittingly, it's made with some of the blood of another werewolf, but they had plenty of that from all his visits to the castle. heck, they didn't even have to drink it. Just a spray and Yugi Mouto will be sporting fangs and a fur coat.

Yukio peered into the abode of their target, figuring out an ideal way to trap him for their employer

"Yuki?"

A fake robbery? Making noise outside?

"Yuki?"

Or maybe a carjacking? Yes, he can see it now, going into the garage where the famous car that had won him so many titles and stealing it, making it really obvious.

"Yuki?"

Him running out as he tries to save his career, his life, his-

"Yuki?"

"What?" he hissed as he turned towards Rin, his twin (older twin, of all the ironies in the world), the one who so resembles their 'unusual' father, the one with all the power and strength and freaky appendages and

"Yugi's leaving."

He turned back around to see Yugi and his friends (why do his friends live with him anyway?) getting out of the driveway, out in the very car his plan was going to use.

His eye twitched.

"So, should we follow them?" Rin asked, because he's an idiot like that.

"Just. Drive."

They followed behind, trailing them as they picked up the cranky grandma and drove off, driving through this god-forsaken area for at least an hour, his patience running thin, until the car turned to the left and drove into...

"A drive- theater!" he yelled, that's really lucky for us, huh Yuki?" he smiled.

he looked at his brother skeptically before moving in to turn the young racer into one of them.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Now, my dear audience, while there maybe another telling of these events, with more attempts from the vampire's ghouls to turn their companion, the simple matter is while they are said to be efficient, Rin and Yukio are efficient, only needing one night to act. that one night had one disaster after another for the duo, including alerting the man who had raised them before they ran away due to some demon trying to get them to their father's side learning that they were now, unfortunately, the goons of an egotistical vampire with ugly fashion and condescending worldviews, three different car break-ins, ten slaps from angry women (and one man), and an exploding popcorn machine.


	2. The bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which bets are made and meetings are had.

“Ugg, my head.”

“What hit us last night?”

“Where am I?”

“Who are you people?”

Yugi’s head aches as he comes to, still feeling hot from that…

The fuck is that?

He slowly moves his hand down, only to see fur surrounding it, his nails now blacken claws and his palms having pads on them like a dog.

Or a wolf.

His mind spirals as he fully remembers the night before, the moonlight, the spitzer…

The _popcorn_ _machine_.

He.. he needs to run, run before he hurts anyone, before he-

“I see you’re awake.”

They all turned to see the cloaked figure on the window still, a dark smirk on his fact as he looks down upon them, his blood-red eyes focusing in on the newly furred Yugi in particular.

He leaps from the still to the banister, his cap flourishing behind him as his feet land on the wood.

Where he slipped and fell onto the stone floor, ruining any air of danger and mystery he had.

“Dog Boy, why is the banister slicky?” he shouts like a petulant child.

“Well, maybe because I had to clean it because _someone_ thinks he’s too good to use the door like the rest of us,” echoes a snarky reply back, the speaker focusing on something else that’s far more important then the screams of his boss.

They then have a shouting match for the ages before Grandma Tomoyo got out of the car, which was somehow safe in one piece despite everything, and

“Wait, Gramms,” Joey shouts, somehow audible despite the two creatures still arguing, “Ya don’t know what’s out dere.”

“Well, I’ll certainly be in better company than here,” she hisses, “And don’t call me Gramms, you stupid, blond-“

“Yay, you’re here!” a perky brunette, or is her hair auburn, cheers as she enters in the room, bouncing through the door as she latches onto Yugi, who looked quite confused indeed, “So, like, Master Yami’s told you, your part of the Monster Race that we have here, because we needed a werewolf, and you’re a werewolf. Well, you’re now. The race’s in three days, so you have plenty of time to get use to things and get a feel for the course, and there’s even going to be a party the night before the race, so be ready to have a _ghoul time.”_

“…Who are you?” Tristan asked because apparently, he’s the only one who can use his mouth, with two bewitched by the perky vampire (because who else would call _that_ master), one in fear as he comprehended the fact that he’s in a castle owned by a vampire, and one is trying to starve off the panic attack that’s sure to come with the fact he now looks like a cos-player from BeaStar because some lunatic wanted a werewolf in his fucking race, and the last is confused why she’s even there at all.

“Oh, right, my name is Kinomoto-“

“Sakura,” Grandma Tomoyo said in a reverent tone, one that none off them had never hear do before, not even when she talks about her long-dead husband.

“Yeah, how’d you know?” the girl smiled, showing her fangs in her dopey grin.

Grandma Tomoyo eyes widen, her face drops at the innocent statement, her eyes on the verge of the tears when Tristan cut off.

“Did you get dropped on you head?”

Grandma Tomoyo shot a glare at him, but the vamp just kept smiling.

“Well kind-of. I mean, Master Yami _did_ find me with a head wound, so I don’t really remember much of who I was beforehand… but other than that everything alright.”

“Well everything might be “alright” with you, but that doesn’t mean I’m alright,” Yugi shouts, voice teetering on hysteria as he gestures wildly, “especially since I *cough* **and** my friends * ”I don’t even know you people!” * were taken, flown over in, because he wants me to race! And why did I have to have fangs and claws? I already race!”

“Um, well, that is…”

“Because this is the _monster_ race,” Yami stated, finally done with his yelling match, “and for this to be a proper _monster_ race, there needs to be a werewolf.”

All looked at him like he had a few screws loose, with Tristan muttering that he though _Joey_ would be the werewolf, which earned him a punch to the arm.

“And why should I even be in your stupid race?” he hissed, done with the brat of a vampire in front of him.

Those red eyes widen, as if he never considered that Yugi would reject his offer, before narrowing, indignation mixing with respect and… longing? At Yugi’s refusal.

“Then I guess you lose any chance in becoming human again.”

“What?” he asked, rage lost as sounds like a kicked puppy being given a treat from his cruel master.

“How about this,” the vamp said with a flourish, “In three days time, the race will commence. _If_ you win, I will give you the curse for your… current state, but if you don’t,” he grabs at Yugi’s shoulders “well you’d have to stay here, with me.”

He gave a lecherous grin at that, before extending his hand.

“Deal?”

Yugi gave a wary look at the offered hand, not trusting the man in the slightest, but if he has the chance to be _normal…_

He takes the hand roughly, his eyes harsh as he shakes.

“Deal.”

“The race will happen in three days, with a party the night before, so you better rest up, _little one,_ ” he said with a smirk before leaving, doing a dramatic sweep of his cape, while Yugi glared at the retreating figure.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Kagome stumbled through the castle halls, hungry and anger and scared and confused why she’s even here. She doesn’t know racing, she doesn’t know Yugi, heck, it was just coincidence that she was even at that drive-through theater, something that her _ex-_ boyfriend (who brought her there as some kind of stupid stunt to get back with her, as if that compensates for his personality). And she was roomed with this group of complete strangers, to top it all off.

She decided to go exploring, her ‘roommates’ going over the course track, getting a ”lay of the land” if she remembers correctly.

She had almost hit her head for the _third time_ when she smelled it. The smell of ramen and soy sauce and cooking meat and onions and garlic and ginger and..

Soon she was at the door, clean and modern as a contrast to the _age_ of everything else. She hesitated, not knowing what’s behind it before pushing it open. After all, she’s already in another country

There was a modern kitchen, complete with a small table with a group of… demons?

There was the white-haired guy with amber eyes that was rude to their ‘host’, a white-haired girl with tanned skin and dark red lips, a blue-haired girl who looks like someone out of a girly magazine (she has a younger brother and she _knows_ where he hides them), a mountain of a man with bulging eyes and a horse-like mouth, a man that _almost_ looks human if it wasn’t for his eyes, and the twins that she saw messing around with the car, the shorter one dishing out the warm ramen with his tail out while the one with glasses and moles was looking over paper work.

“Yuki, no paperwork at the table,” the server said, with his twin giving a non-committal shrug, before putting into an official looking briefcase.

I…it looks cozy.

“Sorry.”

Like a home.

“I don’t see why I need to be here, I’ve got too much work as is, setting up for the fucking party,” amber-eyes said, a grumpy look on his face.

Where everyone’s loved.

“Because you eat those _cup ramen_ and work all through the night,” Taily said, saying cup ramen with the same disgust as a holier-than-thou Christian would say prostitute.

With homecooked meals made with love.

“So what, they taste good, don’t they?”

Like how it was back when she was in high school and her biggest worry was passing math.

“But they’re so high in sodium, and aren’t really good for you.”

“Fuck that!”

She leans in, because that smell _really_ good and reminds her of the ramen stands that she sometimes went to for a quick meal.

In fact, she leans too much, because soon she fell.

All eyes fall on her, shock and… fear? (Why, they look like they could kick her ass easily?)

Great, first time she sees someone outside of the ‘gang’ that she didn’t even know and she falls like that prissy vampire that brought them here.

“Are you O.K.?” the mom-guy and ruby lips said at the same time, ruby only there first because she’s closer, puppy ears and glasses frozen while off-eyes taking a defensive stance and the largest trying to hid. And then there were more people coming out, because of course there were more people.

“Y-yeah, I just fell, no biggie,” she muttered as the two checked her over, with glasses coming over and doing some tests for a concussion. (Sheesh, how fragile to they think she is?)

“Why are you here?” Dog-ears asks (is it her or is that voice familiar?).

“Um, well, I was exploring, since, you know, I’ve never been to a European castle before and I might as well, and I smelled the food, which smells really good by the way *the cook grinned with pride at the complement* and, well, here I am.”

Silence reigned, before Taily and Blue helped her up and set her up with a bowl, where she spent the rest of her time chatting with the rest of them, most of them pleasant, and even the rude one (Inuyasha, which so on the nose it’s hilarious) joined in, almost all of them getting along and she’s even going to Jinenji’s garden to see some of the flower’s he’s grown. (They mostly grown their own food here. And medicine. And flowers. And whatever botany experiment their boss wants to use as an obstacle for his ‘world-famous’ race. Not a lot to do in this remote village in Transylvania, unlike any of the cities and more notable towns.)

It… was actually a really nice time. It’s been the nicest time she’s had in a while. (which, yes, includes before the whole kidnapping thing. Which is Rin and his twin’s fault. She mostly blames the vamp boss, though the twin’s not much higher than him.)

She plans on spending more time with them as the race draws near, because as much as she trusts _most_ of them, she could easily see the others doing some shit. And that vamp seems like the type to cheat.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Yugi was now standing to the edge of the party, feeling awkward in every sense of the word, his mouth itching from the newly formed fangs, his new fur making him even sweatier then normal, and it’s taking everything in his power not to just rush out the door and try to get the local werewolf hunter to make him into his latest trophy.

Honestly, what the hell was Yami thinking, bringing him to this fucking party, like he was just another one of the guests and not, oh, I don’t know… someone he _fucking blackmailed and bribed_ to be part of his _fucking race_ because he wanted all the universal monsters there.

The can in his hand exploded. Great. Now he has to get another drink. One that his _lovely host_ is giving out.

He pushed himself away from the wall, heading straight for the drink table, when he bumped into someone. Someone he knocked unto the ground. Fuck.

“Hey, are you alright?” he asked, hand reaching out to the man on the floor, trying his best to keep his foul mood to himself.

Just because _he’s_ having a miserable time doesn’t mean that he has to take it out on anyone else. Or at least people who have nothing to do with it.

“I’m fine, thank you,” said the man on the floor, his hair tied up in a ponytail, a pair of shades next to him.

And suddenly he saw the man’s eyes. his enchanting green eyes, eyes like a spring and warmth and

“Sorry, can’t help it,” he said as he puts on his shades and Yugi was brought out of his stupefied state, only to see that the man is still unfairly attractive, with high cheekbones and dimples in his smile. And snake hair. Can’t forget the snake hair. Coils that were mainly three colors, red and black for the main body with golden snakes act as his bangs, though a few also joined the rest of the pack in the main part of his hair.

“Oh, yeah, no problem,” Yugi answered back, embarrassed that he was staring at the man’s hair, considering, well… everything.

“So, you’re the new werewolf, huh?” he asked, as if this was a normal thing.

He nodded, because he might as well. It’s not like he can deny it, and frankly, he didn’t want to open his mouth and embarrass himself any more in front of the handsome man.

“Great, my name’s Atem. I’d tell you what I am, if it wasn’t so obvious,” he jokes, and he was just so cute.

“Ummm, I’m Yugi. Yugi Mouto.”

“Yugi… Well, hope your ready to eat my dust,” Atem said with a teasing smile.

Now, there wasn’t much that Yugi was confident in, but racing…. He was _quite_ competent at.

“Yeah, I’ll be eating it... while I take my victory lap,” he shot back, and Atem’s eyes lit up at that.

They actually had a nice chat… before he remembered why he left the wall to begin with and so had to leave his new-found acquittance.

He went to the drink table and got himself a drink, only for his stomach to choose _now_ to trying to eat itself, so he went to the food table to sooth the ravaged beast.

He was halfway through a plate when he heard a yell.

“Oh my god, _you’re Yugi Mouto!_ I’m such a big fan!” an excited two-tone brunet exclaimed, his brown eyes lit up in excitement.

His eyes widen at the boy (“Jaden Yuki, and don’t you wear it out”) started to talk about anything and everything, all the while he was trying to get the fried scrimp (at least, he thinks it’s scrimp) down his throat. He even answered a question that Yugi had ever since he woke up in the crumbling palace. (“Yeah, Yusei use to be the werewolf racer, until he and Yami broke it off. He was really heart-broken so, he’d just quit rather than be in the same room as him. On the plus side, we started dating and it’s going to be our six-month anniversary next month.”)

And then a _certain_ person decided to butt in.

“Ah, I am so glad that you joined us, Yugi,” the source of all his problems spoke, having another go at the whole ‘suave and mysterious’ vampire thing. As if he hadn’t had that ruined by his fall in the garage.

“What do you want, _Yami?_ ”

“Can’t I come over and greet my guest?”

“Welll, you were kind of sulking off in the corner an-“ Jaden answered as if the question was for him, before Yugi interrupted him.

“No.”

Yami pouted, because he’s a child like that.

“Well, then, you have to give me the honor of a dance, little one.”

“Are you serious?”

He smirks. He is.

Atem came over, his cheeks darker as his eyes brighten up at the fanged idiot’s face, snakes twisting around each other.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind a-“ he nervously started, his hand combing through the twisting snakes, trying to ask out the arrogant vampire.

“No,” the fanged menace hissed and Yugi hated all the more for how brutally he rejected someone so sweet.

“Well, your loss,” Yugi replied as he took Atem’s hand and went to the dance floor, trying his best to take the sorrow out of those eyes, red eyes following his every move, the shake of his hips and the thrashing of his head, his tongue swiping over his fangs as Yugi dancing away, unaware of the plans that the vampire lord was forming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I have the castle in Translyvania? Because that's where it was in the 'source material'.
> 
> Why is Sakura a vampire? Because we need a dopey vamp and Sakura already has memory problems in the original. She's also why I made Tomoyo Yugi's grandma. His other grandma.
> 
> Why is Kagome here to at all? I have no clue an I'm not going to ask now.
> 
> And what's with the popcorn machine? Well... I'll leave that up to you.
> 
> Hope you have a nice day and feel free to leave a kudo and a comment.


	3. The Race

And here it was. The day of the race. The day he’d win his freedom… or becomes that asshole’s lapdog.

Yugi looks towards the other competitors, the ones he’d have to beat if he ever wants to be human again. First one to his left was the friendly brunet he met at the party, the one with cheerful brown eyes, only now, his eyes were and eerie yellow color and his face was tightened into a serious expression, the black model sharp with red rims giving it a sinister look quite unlike the friendly man he met the night before.

The next one over is a four-headed dragon, with two chatting up the driving team to their left, one head being a dick and just trying to ruin the conversations of the other two, and the last head just staring up ahead, just waiting for the signal to start so this race can get started and he doesn’t have to suffer the antics of his other heads. Not that their ride was much better, constantly shifting and changing like a chaotic storm.

The two who were chatting with the dragon heads are a girl with a woody texture to her skin and cherry blossoms that match her pink hair, who was deep into a conversation about dance moves and which one would fit in their next acrobatic act, and a girl with mint green hair and a icy-blue tint to her cheeks as she tries to get that particular head to start focusing on the race. The other two, which was a humanoid jaguar that somehow **doesn’t** count as a werewolf despite being a similar kind of creature, and a cute girl with the lower half of a bird. The furry girl was the one holding the driving wheel of the car, with each fourth looking like it would suit a different season, from a hazy summer night, a breezy winter’s day, to a fall’s night when the birds fly south and a blooming spring day.

To his right was a small bug car that looks far more dangerous than any bug has any right to be, wild rose vines growing over all over and a terrifying redhead who screams witch, even without any of the iconography that pop culture says they have, glaring at him as if he killed all of her family and kicked her puppy right in front of her. And the one beside her has the same opinion as her, his mismatched eyes glaring as his mix-‘n-mash car sparked electricity all over, or was that him?

At least the car in front of him wasn’t so bad, a shiny modern ride that more flashy than race-worthy, gold all over shaped like stuff you’d find in an Egyptian tomb. Something his neighbor is quite appreciative of, his dark brown eyes lit up in greed from his tricked-out Toyota, with little blue fire balls around it, his white fox tails wild in the wind as they wait for the signal.

The far-left car in the front row was a truck with a tank. A tank where the racer was, with his grin showing his sharp teeth from his murky exterior, a friendly guy from what he saw at the party, Mako if he remembers right.

He managed to spot Atem and his ride to while he was walking over, a long Cadillac with scale details and snake-like appendages that sways from side to side like actual snakes, at the right front of the lineup, his smile a glass of fresh water in the hash desert.

He also thought he spotted the ride of Thomas Arlight, whose been missing for months, with red satanic circles across the white paintjob of the caravan… along with a futuristic car that look like something straight out of an alien movie, complete with a light blue man with tatts and a confused teen besides him.

All those exciting and eccentric cars… and he has this clunker, barely standing out from the pack with an orange coat and looking like a jeep that’s on its last legs with a few bars to hold up a flimsy roof. That fanged asshole must really want him to lose. But Yugi’s won with worst cars and he even rode down the track in Silent Magician, so he already has more of an upperhand then his ‘host’ thinks he does.

“Yo, Yug’! Ya here me?”

He smirks.

“Loud and clear, Joey.”

Yami’s not the only one with tricks up his sleeves.

“YUGI MOUTO, YOU ARE NOT RACING WITHOUT ME!” scream Kaiba of all people, roaring down the track in his custom white race car with blue decal.

He should be surprised that he managed to find him all the way in… wherever it is they are. But honestly, Yugi would have been more surprised if Kaiba _wasn’t_ here.

He took a deep breath before giving a feral smirk, ready to win and see that arrogant vamp eat his words.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

Yami emerges from his castle in a extravagant display, teleporting from the castle gates to the announcer stand, spreading his arms wide as he looks down on the racers, tepid group of villagers, and the camera crew, with a logo with a white terrier dog with a pink ribbon in it’s neck, filming the race, complete with different stations on the race course and even a droid flying up above. Only the camera crew had any interest in his entrance.

“Welcome, monst _sirs_ and _ghouls_ , the Annual **Monster Race**! **_I_** am your host, Yami Von Strad, the founder and EMC of this _fangtastic_ event. With me is my loyal scion Sakura,” she waves to the crowd in her preppy cheerleading outfit, the farthest thing from the more traditional outfit Yami is wearing, “and our guest judge for this race, Yusaku Fuji-something something.”

“The only reason I’m here is because you tore off my legs,” Yusaku calmy stated, something an ordinary person would be more emotional about, but since he’s a mostly metallic cyborg, it’s an inconvenience. A major inconvenience, but not something permanent.

“ _Anyway_ , we’re here with our _horror_ erable racers,” and Yami lists them all, which is frankly boring and not at all what you’re here for, so we’ll skip over that.

“Rrrready!”

Several monsters woke up, including 3/4th of the dragon heads, as they get ready to race.

“Now, on your mark! Get set! GO!” he shouts, as he pulls on the bells, which freaked out the demon, kitsune, and Yugi, though all for different reasons, with Yugi pushing his peddle _hard_ at sound. Fortunately, Joey took control of the wheel and managed to prevent a pile-up in the first five minutes.

They then ran through to the first curve of the race, a hairpin turn… with a hairy sign to direct them. Yugi’s eye twitched at the stupid pun the fang-hole forced into reality, along with all the stupid, stupid puns he already made…. He just has to focus on the road. Focus on that and nothing else.

He and Joey speed though the narrow road that’s almost swallowed by the swamp surrounding it, going past the future-ie car and the squabbling duo inside without much trouble, with the mummy car already in the swamp, the gold already mucked up and the mummy inside crying.

A thorny vine shot at him from the bug, Joey pushing him down, but it still caught his arm, the thorns cutting into him as Joey cuts it off with a knife.

“Hey, da fuck are ya doin’?

“Oh, you poor fool,” the demon buggy, complete with demonic Thomas on the wheel, “There _are_ no rules here.”

He then speeds past, hellfire behind him as he scorches the bug and the vine.

“Wha? So dat shit’s fine ‘ere? Why didn’t ‘e tell us?” Joey hisses as he takes off the bloody vine.

“Because He doesn’t like to lose,” he states as he shakes the loose vine out the door, the punctures disappearing in an instant “but he’s not the only one with tricks up his sleeve.”

He then reeves up the car and presses a button, his car tires inflating to the point they’re a four-wheel raft and they go off the road, something he worked on with Honda and Syaoran when he noticed the footage from the previous races.

They passed by several racers, not in first place by any means, but the back drift from the cars ahead, including the black and red number Jaden has, was a huge boon to them.

And so, they speed forward, not noticing that a mulchy hand emerged from the swamp.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

“Oh, and look at that! It seems that the Clawer managed to wake up my little swampy treat, a plant monster specially engineered to _hunt down_ werewolf and gobble them up! Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to cut him out… after the race is over,” Yami announced with glee, going into a villain laugh as Sakura cheers on and Yusaku takes off his ears.

“Wait, did you make that to stop Yugi?” Kagome asks Jineji, who shakes his head in protest.

“Feh, he’s been working on it because His Battiness wanted so protection in case Yusei wanted to kick his ass,” Inuyasha added, “Joke’s on him, Yusei’s more mature _and_ found a better boyfriend.”

“Well, that doesn’t help us now, does it,” Grandma Tomoyo hissed as they saw the horror scene in front of them, the swamp creature gobbling forward, each step as wet and molasse-ie as the last, as they got towards Yugi, with him and Joey unaware.

Her heart pounds at the sight, the racer unaware of the fate oozing towards him.

The botany creation was right behind the Clawer, ready to take Yugi out, when the purple-head of the dragon bit the grey one and turned the car around and crashed straight into it, tossing both their car and the monster down the cliff, the car crash making lightning and windstorms and fireballs shot all around, taking out recovered mummy car and knocking Jaden-Haou to second place, Seto taking the lead, cackling madly all the while.

“Yuri! You just broke the car!” one head shouted at his bodymate, who was busy clipping the leafy creation.

“Oh please, this is far more important than some dumb race!” purple hissed. This caused all the heads to start fighting each other, taking them out of the race, while Yugi races ahead.

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

The race continues, Yugi inching closer and closer to the front, as Haou knock Seto off the lead, and pushes him into fifth.

Yugi goes forward… only to have a zap cannon zooming in on him from the Fraken-Wheel, with one bolt getting the mobile aquarium and another almost nicking Atem and his snakey ride.

Rings above the rest of the racers, Tristan and Syaoran look down, radio ready to warn the Clawer.

Tristan looks to the side, not even trusting this bastard to run a fair race, making sure that Yugi and Joey have some forewarning of any traps that brat puts in their way. Not that they aren’t well hidden, what with the swamp monster. He sighs.

His carmate sighs as well, though his is more wistful.

“Sakura looks really pretty today, doesn’t she?” Syaoran wistfully says, looking at the cheery vampire waving her pom-poms at the racers, not even getting that her ‘master’ is trying to make their buddy lose. Tristan rolls his eyes, done with this stupid crush. Syaoran’s been mooning over the ditzy vamp since they met, something that Grandma Tomoyo, of all people, also has. Apparently, _this_ is her beloved childhood friend, the one she laments about whenever she’s feeling particularly testy.

“ **Now** you have a crush!” he shouts at the dumbass, pissed that he’s acting like this _now_.

“Listen, just because I don’t fall for every girl like you do doesn’t mean you can rag on me.”

“At least I don’t fall for fanged females who make foxes look smart.”

They started shouting at each other, caused by frustration and stress and fear that they’ll have to stay here forever and that they don’t any control over this situation at all. Which is silly. They shouldn’t be yelling at each other. They should be cursing _Yami_ out, he’s the reason they’re even in this situation.

Then they saw it. a hulking, ox-like monster, arms ready to push a pile of rocks, looking down just like they had.

They turned towards each other, both thinking the same thing.

They rush over, trying to find any way to distract the bull, when help comes in from down below… well, lightning bolts came, as the mis-matched cadaver tries to zap Yugi out of the race, with each bolt getting the girl squad, vine witch, and even Kaiba, who somehow used it to charge up his car and move into first for the time being.

And one of them struck the ox. Right in the chest.

His body shook as Yugi’s ride passed the man-made rockslide, with him rearing back to block half of the competitors from the rest of the race, including the Frankenstein creature.

Unfortunately, it also blocks all the other racers who’d go down the lower ledge of the racing road. And just as it looks to be a loooong detour, the top of the Clawer opens up to spread cloth that acted as wing as Yugi drives off the cliff… only to soar over the rest of the competition and gaining a comfortable lead for first place.

“ ‘Nd look at dat. ‘Nd ya called me crazy ta put in a hang-glider,” Joey teased as the Clawer soared off the cliff onto the roads below… because this story is working on toon logic more than anything.

The two in the Silent Magician look on in relief as the Clawer soars down, glad that the nightmare will so be over.

“Alright, let’s go ride down to the castle.”

They reeve up the car, ready to ride down and end this nightmare.

A click came as the two brunets turned to see a man directing his gun straight at them, his eyes blocked out by sunlight as he looks down on them, his features eerily blank as he moves forward.

“I believe that one could say this is a _checkmate_.”

*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*

They were almost at the finish line, almost there, when they activated the radio to tell them the good news.

“Hey dere, Shark ‘n Wolf, fuzzy and I are almost at the finish line so ya better start drivin’ up to da creep castle.”

Static buzzed before an answer came. An answer that _wasn’t_ one of their friends, but someone completely new.

“I’m sorry, your friends are a bit of a _bind_ right now, but I’m sure that they’re _dying_ to see you right now, especially with such an _excellent view_. Hope to see you soon.”

They clicked off, and with it any assurance that the duo are safe.

They stood there in shock at the threat, the fact that Tristan and Syaoran could _die_ because this asshole didn’t want him to win.

“Are… are ya gonna?” Joey ask, dread and disbelief in his words as he awaits his best bud’s answer… and how far he’d go to become human again.

“No,” Yugi stated with certainty, “I’m not going to let my friend die. Not even for this.”

He punched the accelerator and gave a wide turn as they went to the mountain they were just at.

“And look at _thattt_ , Yuuu-gi Mou-to setting a new speed record… in the opposite direction. _Isn’t_ that a killer,” Yami giggles with glee as the racer races away from the finish line.

“You know, I’ve only known you for a day, and I can see why Yusei left you,” Yusaku added, his attention on the device in his hand as he tries to get an internet signal, hoping to contact one of his allies.

“No, he didn’t dump _me_. _I_ dumped him. Not the other way around!” Yami yells, ready to put Yusaku’s arms the same place he put his legs.

“Well, yeah, but you were doing that thing where you break up with him and want him to beg you to take him back, but, like, he actually respects you breaking up with him so he just nursed his broken heart and started dating someone once he was feeling better,” Sakura _helpfully_ said, embarrassing her master further.

“SHUT IT!” he hisses.

The Clawer continues roaring past the roar, shooting out a grappling hook to climb the mountain, racing to get his friends away from the psycho who’s holding him captive. The perfect opportunity for any of the other racers to rush past and clinch first place, especially with the rock pile out of the way.

It’s a good thing Yami’s own convoluted “additions” end up working against him.

“Wait, why’s he going back?”

“Is he crazy?”

“Did Yami put in a stupid scavenger’s hunt again?”

The rest of the pack turned around as well, as they tried to find whatever it is that they think Yami wants, as Yugi and Joey reach the summit to see Tristan and Syaoran, tied and gagged over the edge, the only thing anchoring him is the unconscious ox-thing with a bespectacled biped gripping the rope, ready to cut it at a moment’s notice.

“I see you chose the smart choice,” Glasses stated, an empty smile at the wolf and man, his posture eerily calm as he gazes at them.

“What do you want?” Yugi hissed, Joey rummaging through the trunk.

“Why I want what any employee wants for his employer, to be happy. And for reasons unknown to me, you seem to be it. So, to keep him happy, you’ll have to become a more _permanent_ resident.”

Yugi’s eye twitch at the crazy from this guy. Seriously?

“O.K., first off, you don’t _need_ to make your employer happy, just do you job and don’t piss them off. Second, why don’t you think I’d want to spend any time with the creep that trying to keep me here, _including_ threatening my friends just to make me lose. And, oh yeah, I DON’T LIKE THAT BITCH!”

“Found it!” Joey shouts as he makes a Molotov cocktail out of old wine and a cleaning rag, throwing it at specs, as Yugi throws the car full-throttle as he catches the two brunets and brings out the glider again, hoping he can regain the lead.

“Joey!” he hisses as the wind currents work in their favor as they sail to the finish line.

“Whaaaat? It got the creep didn’t it?” Joey argues back as he works to cut the other two free from the rope.

Yugi crossed the finish line. Well, soared really, but the main point was he won the race, with several racer running in, with Haou coming in in second place, Thomas in third, Atem and Bakura eeking in a tie at fourth, the En Season in fifth with the alien and captive swooping in sixth, leaving Seto Kaiba in a pitiful seventh place, random items and oddly shaped foliage from all.

Seto’s screams are so loud that it caused another rockslide. And had Yami fell from his platform, helped by a _helpful_ nudge from Yusaku.

Yugi stumbles out of the car, the rest just staying in for a bit as they hugged it out, just thankful to be alive after the threat to their lives.

He stood tall, marching over to the frazzled fanged fop, staring down on his fallen foe.

“Now, the cure,” Yugi stated, offering a hand, both to help him up and to get the reward.

“Whaaat?” Yami exaggerated, looking away from Yugi’s piercing eyes, “What are you talking about?”

“My reward. You know, for winning the bet? The cure for this?” he gestures to himself, with Yami curling up smaller and smaller with each word.

“Wait, _what_ did you promise?” the dryad hissed, glaring at the inept vampire.

“Nothing, nothing,” he tried to play it off, hoping no one else would ask any more questions.

“Yeah, the sure that _you_ promised,” Kagome stated leaving the stands to confront the brat vamp.

“Ummm, wellll, you seeeee.”

“Wait, I thought that there wasn’t a cure for werewolfism?” Sakura asked out loud, bringing all eyes on her as she revealed her master’s deceit.

His eye twitches at the lying corpse that put him through **all** that trouble over **_FUCKING_** **_NOTHING_**!

It took at least three people and a dose of Atem’s venom before they were able to pry his hands of the damned corpse’s throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you’re wondering which character was which monster (& car):
> 
> Jaden/Judai: doctor Jekyll and Mister Hyde (with Haou as Hyde), The J&H
> 
> Yuya, Yugo, Yuto, & Yuri: a four-headed dragon, Roaring Storm
> 
> Yuma & Astral: an Alien and his very confused human, Area 41
> 
> Yusaku: cyborg with an annoying Ai as an ai companion
> 
> Yuzu: dryad, En Season
> 
> Rin: Yuki-onni, En Season
> 
> Serena: Were-jaguar, En Season
> 
> Ruri: Alkonost, En Season
> 
> Atem: Gorgon (the specie has men and women here), Pega-kin
> 
> Abidos the third: Mummy, Kharis Kave
> 
> Yami Bakura: Kitsune, Fox’s Reign
> 
> Thomas Arclight: possessed human (demon), Blatty’s 73
> 
> Aki Izayoi: Witch, Witch’s Tongue
> 
> Mako Tsunami: Monster of the Lagoon, SS Bayou 
> 
> Kalin Kessler: Frankenstien’s monster, Fraken-Wheel
> 
> Yami: vampire (aka the arrogant idiot)
> 
> Sakura: also a vampire (aka the sweet idiot)
> 
> And Yugi: the werewolf (duh), with the Clawer… the replacement car when Yusei took the Bloodmoon Rises.

**Author's Note:**

> All opinions stated by the narrator are not shared by the author. Especially Yami-centric ones.


End file.
